


You

by everdeenwayland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, mis bebes, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Luna brillaba sobre el firmamento, acunada por un lecho de estrellas. Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles mientras que todo el campamento dormía. Todo el campamento menos dos personas. Una, pensaba en la otra y la otra pensaba en la una. Una, temblaba entre hipidos, mientras se agarraba las piernas en un rincón. La otra, por el contrario, estaba preocupada sobre el paradero de la primera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción You - Keaton Henson.  
> Me matan estos dos ;-;

La Luna brillaba sobre el firmamento, acunada por un lecho de estrellas. Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles mientras que todo el campamento dormía. Todo el campamento menos dos personas. Una, pensaba en la otra y la otra pensaba en la una. Una, temblaba entre hipidos, mientras se agarraba las piernas en un rincón. La otra, por el contrario, estaba preocupada sobre el paradero de la primera.

Monty no podía dormir. La ausencia de la respiración de Jasper le ponía nervioso. Todo lo relacionado al otro chico le hacía saltar su instinto protector. Dio un par de vueltas en su improvisada cama, luchando contra las ganas de salir a buscarle. Sentía su corazón encogerse ante la idea de volver a perderle. No lo había admitido, pero tenía pesadillas con la muerte de su amigo. Pesadillas que le perseguían incluso despierto. No podía perderle a él también, simplemente no. Inspiró hondo y salió de la tienda.

_"Si has de llorar hazlo aquí en mi cama mientras duermo."_

Jasper, por su parte, tampoco podía dormir. Los ataques de ansiedad se hacían cada vez más difíciles de sobrellevar. Y no quería despertar a Monty, no después de lo mucho que se desvivía por él. Él también necesitaba descansar un poco. Pensar en Monty le ayudaba a calmarse, aunque solo ligeramente. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, como si hubiera sido abandonado al frío. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, casi sin darse cuenta. Vivía en una pesadilla constante, de la que jamás podría despertarse y sentirse seguro.

_"Si has de sollozar, mi amor, hazlo con la luna y las estrellas sobre nosotros."_

Le encontró acurrucado en un rincón, temblando violentamente, mientras que hipaba. Hipaba tan fuerte que se sorprendió de que no hubiera despertado a nadie más. Tan fuerte, que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar al verle en ese estado. Susurró su nombre, y el chico le miró casi sin verle. Monty se acercó a él y lo abrazó, tratando de cubrirle con sus brazos a pesar de que era bastante pequeño que el otro.

_"Si has de sollozar no lo hagas solo."_

Inspiró hondo, tan hondo que pudo sentir el olor de Monty impregnando su alma. Olía a sudor y suciedad, pero, de alguna manera, olía como el hogar. Allí era donde pertenecía, en sus brazos, para siempre. Pudo sentir la mano vacilante de su amigo acariciarle el pelo con mimo, mientras que susurraba sonidos tranquilizantes en su oído. Podía ser una canción, aunque Jasper no estaba prestando atención a eso realmente.

_"Si has de marchar, márchate como si el fuego ardiera a tu paso."_

Poco a poco, sentía como el otro chico se relajaba en sus brazos. Los hipidos habían cesado bastante antes, y por fin los temblores también. Podía sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello. Siguió susurrándole la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño. Le reconfortaba tenerlo tan cerca, sentirle -vivo- en sus brazos. Sintió la cabeza de Jasper descansar sobre su hombro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los brazos del otro se alzaron perezosamente para devolverle el abrazo. Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, y Monty pudo ver el sufrimiento en los ojos oscuros de Jasper.

_"Si has de morir, amor mío,_ _muere sabiendo que tu vida_ _fue la mejor parte de la mía."_

Sin previo aviso, le besó. Le besó con la fuerza de un terremoto pero con la delicadeza de una caricia. Le besó poniendo toda su alma en ese beso, como, si quisiera que con un solo beso, descubriera todos sus sentimientos. Jasper agradeció toda su vida por aquel beso. Casi sintió que había muerto e ido al cielo. Pero era mejor, era real. Era todo lo que alguna vez había querido. Era Monty.

_"Eres todo."_

La Luna brillaba sobre el firmamento, acunada por un lecho de estrellas. Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles mientras que todo el campamento dormía. Todo el campamento menos dos personas. Una, pensaba en la otra y la otra pensaba en la una. Pero, esta vez, no estaban solas.


End file.
